


Negative Space

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://xcerpted.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xcerpted.dreamwidth.org/"><b>xcerpted</b></a>'s prompt: K10 - "'post-Saiyuki' reunion with fragmented memories from their 58 incarnations."  Apologies for the sheer level of suck...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://xcerpted.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**xcerpted**](http://xcerpted.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt: K10 - "'post-Saiyuki' reunion with fragmented memories from their 58 incarnations." Apologies for the sheer level of suck...

It was almost like a botched photograph, like two images taken on the same negative, superimposed, neither one nor the other. It would almost have been easier if he could break things down – this part is Hakkai’s, this part is Tenpou’s – but everything was interwoven. Maybe it always had been.

The truth was, Kenren would never _really_ know – he’d missed the chance to have Tenpou all to himself, though not exactly for lack of trying, only for lack of time – he’d have to do his best with an amalgamation. Not that he was complaining, exactly; but it was hard to think – when he pulled himself together enough to try and think, in between the steady waves of pleasure – that the way Tenpou was touching him was something that he had learned when they were both someone else.

“I think...I might be jealous of myself.”

Tenpou snorted laughter against the side of Kenren’s neck, and lifted his head, wiping sweat and stray hairs from his forehead. The fact that his eyes weren’t green threw Kenren for a second. His lips were turned up in a wry smile – Kenren couldn’t decide exactly who that belonged to.

“Are you really?” The smile faded, became something gently curious as he slowed his movements to the point that they were almost torture. “You’re the one here now, aren’t you?”

And there was something terrible about that, something that caused a stab of grief high up in Kenren’s chest; he couldn’t understand exactly why. He pressed his hands against the back of Tenpou’s neck, fingers interlaced and tangled with the too-long strands of Tenpou’s hair. He wondered if he would ever get over the feeling that everything was right and wrong at the same time, if somehow they’d reach an equilibrium; a new normal.

He wasn’t about to admit it, but he was worried that he might forget having been Gojyo – afraid of losing Hakkai.

It didn’t make any goddamn sense, really. Tenpou _was_ Hakkai, the same way he was Gojyo – or, close enough for government work, anyhow. It would never be exactly the same, though; no little house with a too-small bed, and hand-stitched curtains. There would still be games of cards, but fewer homemade meals, and they’d both smoke cigarettes in bed and not worry too much about burning holes in the sheets.

“Do you wonder...how they got to it before us? I mean, we had all that time...”

Tenpou’s face went contemplative and then his eyebrows pulled together in a tight knot. “I think it was because – personally – I always thought there was time enough. It was hard to imagine running out.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Kenren pulled him down and kissed him, and it was good, actually, to have that extra layer of familiarity. It would probably all blend together eventually, and there would be less negative space between the Kenren he was now, the Gojyo he was underneath that, and the Kenren he had been before (and almost always had been, except when he forgot.) “I guess we’d better work at making the most of it.”

-End-


End file.
